Trou Noir
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Défi Halloween] Murphy est désemparé, il chasse, mais cette veille d'Halloween, il décide de le ramener une bonne fois pour toute, parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Après tout, les Winchester ne l'ont-ils pas déjà fait pleins de fois ?


**Titre :** Trou Noir

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Ni les 100, ni Supernatural ne m'appartiennent

 **Pairing :** Murphamy, Clexa, Jonty

 **Défi :** Thème Halloween

 **Condition :** résurrection d'un personnage mort.

 **Nombre de mot :** min 666, max 6666

 **Rating :** T ou M

 **Drama ou hurt/comfort**

* * *

Un nid de vampire ? Juste avant Halloween ? C'était parfait. C'était juste un casse-croute pour lui. Murphy avait des comptes à régler – avec le monde entier – mais surtout avec les créatures maléfiques. Et donc ces gentils petits vampires n'étaient qu'une étape sur son chemin. Il pénétra dans leur maison et tua les deux seuls vampires présents à ce moment-là. Les autres devaient chasser, il faudrait les attendre. La maison contenait déjà deux goûters. L'un d'eux était saucissonné avec des cordes alors que l'autre portait seulement des menottes aux poignets et chouinait. Le saucissonné lui parlait gentiment :

\- Chouine pas Gary, ce n'est pas le moment, tu chialeras à la maison, détache-moi !

\- On va mourriiiiir Alek, c'est sûr.

\- Si tu me détaches je nous sors de là en trois secondes.

\- Tu t'es fait attraper en trois secondes, couina le garçon aux menottes.

Murphy n'avait pas le temps pour ses jérémiades, il pointa le menotté avec son flingue :

\- Toi là, tu vas me servir d'appât pour les autres.

\- Pas question ! Gueula le saucissonné. Prends-moi plutôt que lui.

\- Trop chiant à détacher, marmonna Murphy.

\- Même, Gary ne peut pas servir d'appât. Moi je pourrai t'aider.

\- Garence va très bien m'aider, conclue Murphy.

\- C'est Gary, gémit le trouillard.

\- C'est hors de ques…

Le saucissonné ne termina pas sa phrase, Murphy venait de lui tirer une balle juste devant ses pieds :

\- Ferme-là, ou la prochaine fois je ne te rate pas.

Le saucissonné grinça des dents mais ferma sa grande bouche. Seul le pleurnichard fit encore plus de bruit et pleurant :

\- T'as voulu tuer Aleksey, t'es pas venu nous sauver.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Juste pour tuer les vampires. Maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te dis et peut-être que tu survivras.

Garence hocha la tête et Murphy ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

\- Et te pisse pas dessus.

Finalement Murphy buta tous les vampires assez facilement et ne reçut qu'une petite égratignure de ce combat.

\- Maintenant détache moi Gary, réclama le saucissonné.

Mais le dénommé Garence était déjà devant Murphy pour le remercier :

\- Tu peux passer à la maison, je te cuisinerai un gâteau, pour te remercier de nous avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Pas besoin, fit Murphy.

\- Mais…

\- Pas besoin, répéta Murphy, je te l'ai dit je ne voulais pas vous sauver. Je n'aurais même pas hésité à me servir de toi comme bouclier si l'occasion m'avait été donné.

Garence ferma enfin sa bouche et son ami (plus ?) s'écria :

\- Gary grouille, j'ai des fourmis partout.

Garence se tourna enfin vers l'autre pour le détacher et Murphy en profita pour disparaître.

La chasse ne lui avait pas donné faim, mais elle avait ouvert un autre genre d'appétit. C'était le moment de faire venir un démon. C'était simple de les faire apparaître, Murphy connaissait la méthode. La première fois il avait été naïf et le démon était reparti quasiment tout de suite quand il avait dit ne pas vouloir vendre son âme. La deuxième fois, il avait réussi à obtenir quelques données, mais pas ce qu'il désirait. La troisième fois, il avait tué le démon trop vite.

Était-il prêt pour un quatrième essaie ? Est-ce que cette chasse aux vampires l'avait rendu plus fort ? Plus apte ? Ou bien serait-ce à nouveau un échec ?

Murphy commençait à désespérer. Pourrait-il jamais ramener l'âme de Bellamy à la vie ? Clarke ne cessait de lui dire que c'était _inutile_ , que Bellamy ne reviendrait plus et qu'il fallait passer à autre chose, mais Clarke avait toujours la personne qu'elle aimait alors comment aurait-elle pu comprendre ?

Il retrouva la blonde dans leur bagnole, contrairement aux chasseurs les plus connus, les Winchester, Murphy et Clarke ne roulait pas en Impala, mais dans une camionnette vieille comme le monde – mais également remplis d'armes en tout genre.

\- T'es encore allé chasser seul ! Gronda Clarke. Tu veux vraiment mourir.

\- Ce serait peut-être plus rapide pour le rejoindre, sourit Murphy ironique.

Elle serra le poing et se retint de lui en coller une :

\- J'ai déjà perdu un ami, je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre un deuxième.

Murphy soupira :

\- Désolé princesse, dit-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas.

\- On retourne à la planque, puisque tu t'es débarrassé du nid tout seul.

\- Vas-y, dit-il, j'ai un truc à faire.

\- Tu vas encore tenter de le ressusciter en faisant appel à un démon ?

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- Je t'ai dit que ça servait à rien, le seul moyen serait de vendre ton âme et ce serait une grosse connerie.

\- Si j'ai plus que ce recourt, j'hésiterai pas.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de t'en coller une des fois.

Murphy resta silencieux mais Clarke n'avait pas fini

\- Tu sais qu'il ne voudrait pas ça, il voudrait que tu vives ! Que t'arrête la chasse aussi.

\- Je m'en fous de ce qu'il veut, s'il n'est pas là pour venir me le dire en face. D'abord je le ressuscite et ensuite il me fera ses réclamations.

\- Tu t'es jamais dit qu'il était mieux là où il est ? Insista Clarke. Imagine que tu sois à tout prix en train d'essayer de l'extirper du Paradis. C'est injuste Murphy.

Murphy tapa d'un poing rageur sur la camionnette :

\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il se la coule douce là-haut, l'important c'est que là maintenant, il n'est pas avec moi, pigé ? Tu ferais quoi si Lexa crevait ?

Clarke avala sa salive avec difficulté et mentit :

\- J'essayerais de vivre.

\- Tu mens mal, princesse. Tu deviendrais la chienne des démons pour la ramener.

\- J'essayerais de vivre ! Insista Clarke. Toi, tu n'as même pas essayé.

Murphy lui jeta un regard froid, puis fit un pas en arrière et retrouva un sourire en coin et un air nonchalant :

\- En attendant tu peux rentrer, je vais juste faire une balade digestive, je prendrai un bus.

\- Murphy…

\- Tout ira bien Clarke, je gère.

La blonde poussa un énorme soupir et murmura entre ses dents :

\- Menteur.

Ce quatrième démon serait le bon ou bien Murphy irait rejoindre Bellamy de manière plus efficace. Il y avait pensé de pleins de façons différentes, laisser une créature le tuer ou se tirer une balle dans la tête ? La première donnerait trop de satisfaction à la créature, la deuxième gâcherait une balle. Le mieux serait de se noyer, couler comme il avait l'impression que son âme coulait depuis la mort de Bellamy.

Cet abruti n'était même pas mort à la chasse, il avait eu une mauvaise grippe et celle-ci il n'avait pas réussi à la chasser. Murphy ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à quelqu'un en particulier, il ne pouvait même pas se venger, il n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer et il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Il fallait qu'il le ressuscite, il fallait qu'il le voit. Bellamy lui manquait trop, c'était trop dur. Il paraissait que les Winchester avaient joué avec la mort, pleins de fois, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Murphy trouva son carrefour et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prépara un cercle qu'il cacha pour rendre prisonnier le démon et fit en sorte de le faire venir. Ce fut une femme qui apparut à lui.

\- John Murphy, on commence à parler de toi en bas, fit le démon.

\- Je savais pas que les démons étaient des commères.

\- On se partage des infos.

\- Alors tu dois savoir ce que je veux.

\- Si tu le veux c'est très simple, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

\- Je vendrai pas mon âme.

\- Pas d'âme, pas d'échange.

Murphy recula et sembla réfléchir. Ce qu'il voulait c'était uniquement que le démon entre dans son cercle, puis qu'il le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne ce qu'il voulait, en échange de rien.

\- Tu essayes de me piéger ? Demanda la démone.

\- Je suis si transparent ? S'amusa Murphy.

\- Tu avoues ?

\- Hmmmm peut-être.

Murphy tapa dans la terre qui cachait son cercle pour le mettre à jour :

\- Tu crois peut-être que je vais me mettre dans ton cercle de moi-même ? Tu es vraiment stupide.

Et la démone recula pour se retrouver à l'opposé du cercle. Le sourire en coin de Murphy s'agrandit quand elle se retrouva immobilisé.

\- Je n'avais pas dessiné un seul cercle. Idiote.

Murphy sortit une lame d'ange que Clarke avait réussi à récupérer sur un démon et menaça la femme avec :

\- Rends moi Bellamy.

\- C'est impossible sans échange.

\- D'accord, bon ben j'espère que le suivant sera plus coopératif.

\- Combien de nous comptes-tu tuer avant de t'arrêter ?

\- Tous ! Répondit Murphy. Je vous tuerai tous jusqu'au Roi des Enfers pour avoir ce que je veux.

Murphy leva le bras s'apprêtant à lancer la lame mais la démone s'écria :

\- Stop ! Je vais te donner ce que tu demandes.

\- Oh vraiment ? Sans contrepartie ?

\- Sans contrepartie. Ton Bellamy Blake va revenir à la vie.

Ils firent un pacte, mais sans échange d'âme. Murphy libéra la démone, puis il prit un bus pour rentrer à la planque. Ils vivaient dans un bunker, construit par feu les parents de Clarke, bourrés de pognons et il était parfait pour se protéger.

Octavia, la petite sœur de Bellamy, l'accueillit comme elle le faisait toujours depuis la mort de son frère. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, il lui rendit son étreinte. Octavia avait un peu l'odeur de Bellamy, Murphy fermait les yeux, enfouissait son nez dans le cou de la jeune fille et imaginait son frère. Elle était son substitut, il était le sien, lui qui avait eu Bellamy contre lui tant de fois. Avant elle était une chasseuse hors-pair, mais depuis le décès de son frère, elle avait tout arrêté, se retranchant dans leur planque et vivant comme un zombie. À l'inverse de Murphy qui avait besoin de chasser, comme si frôler la mort était une drogue. Quand la brune le relâcha, il lui sourit :

\- J'ai réussi, dit-il.

\- Tu as… Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, à cause de l'émotion.

\- J'ai réussi, répéta-t-il.

Elle se jeta à son cou, puis le repoussa pour s'énerver :

\- T'as pas vendu ton âme au moins.

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Y a intérêt.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vendu, certifia Murphy.

Octavia eut un immense sourire, mais le perdit vite, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu' _il_ allait revenir si facilement.

\- Murphy, t'es rentré ? Demanda une autre voix.

\- Ouais, répondit Murphy à l'adolescent qui posait la question.

Jasper vint se cramponner à son cou, simplement parce qu'il faisait ça tout le temps à tout le monde. Le môme n'avait que quinze ans, avec son meilleur ami du même âge, ils étaient les plus jeunes du bunker.

\- J'ai eu peur quand Clarke est rentrée toute seule, dit-il.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Murphy.

\- Paraît que tu as tué pleins de vampires, demanda Monty qui se tenait derrière Jasper.

\- Un petit peu, répondit Murphy avec modestie.

Les deux adolescents le félicitèrent. Jasper et Monty avaient été sauvé par Bellamy et Clarke peu de temps avant que Bellamy ne les quitte. Ils n'étaient pas des chasseurs, ils étaient juste des adolescents banals, qui allaient au lycée (Lexa et Clarke y veillaient).

\- Monty a eu une super bonne note à son examen d'histoire, dit Jasper à Murphy.

\- Et toi ?

\- 3/20.

Murphy sourit en coin et décoiffa l'ado :

\- Nul.

Jasper rigola et prit la main de Monty. Ces deux-là étaient comme des inséparables, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, incapable de vivre l'un sans l'autre. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un… Que deviendrait l'autre ?

Murphy n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il avait perdu Bellamy, le nombre de perte était bien suffisant.

Quand il vit Lexa, elle se dirigea droit vers lui et lui fit un croche-pied, puis appuya son pied sur son dos quand il se retrouva sur le sol :

\- Espèce d'abruti ! Clarke m'a dit que tu avais encore chassé tout seul ! On ne prend pas de décisions solitaires ici, c'est comme ça qu'on met toute la communauté en danger.

\- Une communauté ? Nous ? Une bande de bras cassés tu veux dire.

Lexa appuya sur son pied et Murphy grimaça :

\- Tu disais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Désolé Lexa, je vais réfléchir à mes actes.

Elle enleva son pied et quand Murphy se releva elle lui donna la serpillère :

\- Corvée de toilette pendant toute la semaine.

\- Oui maman ! Grogna Murphy.

Clarke arriva et passa ses bras autour de Lexa pour l'empêcher d'étrangler Murphy.

\- Au boulot et vite, lança Lexa.

Murphy soupira, puis il lança avant de s'éloigner :

\- Au fait j'ai réussis.

La blonde et la brune restèrent figée.

Murphy était en train de nettoyer les toilettes en râlant. Il était persuadé que c'était Jasper qui avait pissé à côté, ce sale môme ne savait pas viser, ou il faisait des concours avec Monty pour savoir qui pissait le plus loin. Il grommelait en faisant sa corvée et mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'on l'observait.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore pour être puni ?

Le balai que tenais Murphy tomba sur le carrelage et le bruit qu'il fit en atterrissant résonna dans le silence. Murphy se tourna pour être sûr, mais il était bien là, les bras croisés, le regard amusé, il était arrivé et Murphy ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Tu es là.

\- Bah où veux-tu que je sois ? Demanda Bellamy.

Murphy se jeta sur lui, et le serra fort comme il ne l'avait jamais serré dans ses bras auparavant. Bellamy s'en amusa :

\- Woh woh woh on dirait que ça fait six mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- Huit, plus exactement, lâcha Murphy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, tais-toi et sers-moi dans tes bras.

Bellamy obtempéra et ils restèrent collés comme ça un long, très long, moment, mais trop court pour Murphy.

Ils se jetèrent tous sur Bellamy, Octavia pleura franchement et Bellamy eut du mal à la consoler. Clarke fut la seule à penser qu'il ait pu s'agir d'un démon ou d'un shapfshifter, et lui envoya du sel et de l'eau bénite à la tronche après l'avoir touché avec un couteau en argent. Lexa fut celle qui avoua la vérité à Bellamy et Murphy eut envie de la gifler :

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le laisser ignorer la vérité ?

\- Et comment tu expliquais ses huit mois d'absence ?

\- C'est bien qu'elle me l'ait dit, fit Bellamy. Je préfère être au courant.

Murphy soupira et prit la main de Bellamy dans la sienne, pas longtemps. Jasper et Monty hyper enthousiastes commencèrent à tourner autour de Bellamy comme s'il s'agissait de leur père ressuscité, et c'était sans doute un peu ça. Les deux adolescents étaient comme des poussins. Ils avaient été sauvé et adopté et désormais respectait leurs sauveurs. Aussi bien Clarke que Bellamy. Octavia les repoussa un peu :

\- Laissez mon frère respirer les microbes.

Mais elle-même l'étouffa. Son frère, son cher frère, son sang, sa chair, il était là, bien vivant et elle finit par se mettre à pleurer à nouveau et Bellamy passa beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Elle passait en priorité. Normal.

Murphy comprenait.

Il attendrait. Il avait le temps maintenant. Bellamy était là. _Son_ Bellamy était là. C'était comme sortir d'une grotte où il aurait été enterré après un éboulement de terrain.

Il dût attendre le soir avant que Bellamy ne le rejoigne dans sa chambre. Murphy vint le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras :

\- Je ne me rappelle même pas que tu aies pu me manquer, dit Bellamy tristement.

\- Et bien je me rappelle pour deux, souffla Murphy.

\- Tu n'as pas vendu ton âme au moins ?

\- Non. J'ai trouvé un autre moyen.

\- Un moyen violent, n'est-ce pas ?

Murphy resta silencieux et Bellamy prit ça pour un oui.

\- Tu n'es pas devenu un fantôme, souffla Murphy, tu es parti en paix alors que moi je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- C'est un reproche ? Demanda Bellamy.

Murphy tapa des poings sur la poitrine musclée de Bellamy :

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu nous as abandonné, tu m'as abandonné. À cause d'une maudite grippe.

\- Tu n'étais pas tout seul, notre famille ne se réduit pas qu'à moi, tu le sais bien.

Murphy se mit à pleurer :

\- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi alors, si tu es capable de vivre sans moi.

Bellamy l'attrapa contre lui et referma ses bras autour de lui. Il embrassa son crâne :

\- Je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu vives même si je ne suis pas là.

\- J'y arrive pas Bell, j'y arrive pas du tout. Tu me manques trop, tu me manques tout le temps.

Bell l'embrassa encore.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Murphy se cramponna à son dos et continua de pleurer. Bellamy le serra contre lui aussi longtemps que Murphy en eut besoin, puis il embrassa ses joues et sa bouche, plusieurs fois. Murphy était trop épuisé pour plus, il voulait seulement que Bellamy reste avec lui et Bellamy resta avec lui.

Le lendemain fut un jour merveilleux, comme un rêve. Un rêve d'Halloween où un mort était revenu à la vie. Ils fêtèrent le retour de Bellamy, avec confettis, gâteau, et rigolade. Murphy touchait souvent Bellamy pour être sûr de sa présence, Octavia avait la même tendance. Il rassurait sa sœur en pressant ses mains ou en lui parlant, il rassurait Murphy en l'embrassant. Jasper et Monty étaient des vraies pies, ils avaient toujours un truc à raconter à leur père de substitution et Lexa devait les freiner pour qu'ils laissent un peu les autres parler. Murphy se sentait léger, comme sur un nuage, il pensait à des choses étranges. Arrêter la chasse. Épouser officiellement Bellamy. Vivre une vie paisible et familiale avec tous les gens présents ici. Une vie calme, douce et belle, et pleines de câlins et de rigolades.

Il s'adoucissait, décidément. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir laisser Bellamy reprendre la chasse et se mettre en danger.

Le soir ils furent à nouveau seuls et partagèrent le même lit encore, où ils partagèrent leur amour, corps contre corps. Murphy mordit l'épaule nue de Bellamy un peu plus tard et celui-ci grogna.

\- J'ai pensé que je voulais t'épouser, souffla Murphy.

\- Quand tu veux, sourit Bellamy.

\- On arrête la chasse ? Dit oui s'il te plaît.

Bellamy embrassa sa bouche.

\- Oui.

Leur nuit fut longue. Courte.

Et longue.

Bellamy sortit avec Murphy pour aller chercher les croissants. Murphy tenait sa main, et c'était du bonheur à l'état pur de simplement pouvoir faire ça. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'agresse. Un type fou, le pointa d'un flingue. Murphy n'avait pas d'armes sur lui, il allait juste chercher des croissant bordel. Quel idiot. Il leva les mains.

\- Calme-toi. On peut discuter.

\- T'as tué tous mes amis espèce de salopard, je ne me calmerai pas.

\- Tous tes… Tu faisais partie du nid de vampire ?

Et merde, il en avait oublié un.

\- Bingo. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici et maintenant tu vas mourir, comme eux.

Le type tira toutes les balles de son révolver et pas une seule ne toucha Murphy. Pas parce qu'il ne savait pas viser mais parce que Bellamy venait de s'intercaler entre eux.

\- Non… Souffla Murphy.

Le vampire jeta le flingue et s'enfuit, Murphy ne songea même pas à lui courir après.

\- Non… Non…

Bellamy était lourd contre lui, vraiment vraiment lourd. Murphy regarda son visage, il saignait de la bouche et ses yeux étaient ouverts et vides. Il souriait ce con. Il souriait parce qu'il était heureux de protéger Murphy.

Et il était mort. Une deuxième fois.

Murphy hurla.

xxx

Plus tard Murphy retrouva le vampire et lui fit regretter son geste, longtemps. Puis il appela une nouvelle fois la démone. Lexa lui avait interdit de le faire, mais à quel moment il s'était préoccupé de ce que lui interdisait Lexa ? Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle ne le pouvait pas, pas alors que c'était la deuxième fois que Bellamy mourrait dans les bras de Murphy. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la douleur, l'horreur, le dégoût. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Murphy était comme une bombe à retardement, il fallait que cette putain de démone ramène Bellamy, qu'elle le ramène encore. Il le fallait, il le fallait, il le fallait.

\- Je peux encore le ramener, dit-elle, mais il mourra encore.

\- Non, je le protégerai.

\- Il mourra encore parce que son âme est programmée pour mourir.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Il doit mourir, c'est ainsi.

\- Jamais entendu des débilités pareilles, c'était un accident. Ramène-le encore. Il faut que tu le ramènes.

\- Je m'en fiche, mais tu es au courant des dégâts que ça va faire sur son âme de faire le yoyo comme ça ?

\- Ramène-le ! Hurla Murphy.

\- Ton âme, tu dois me la donner.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais ramène-le-moi pour de bon.

La démone sourit et hocha la tête. Mais au moment où ils allèrent sceller le pacte, une lame d'ange transperça le corps de la démone qui mourut. Murphy regarda Octavia comme si elle venait de le trahir, et c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire :

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça putain, j'allais ramener ton frère !

\- À quel prix ?

\- J'ai déjà perdu mon âme de toute façon, ça n'a aucun sens sans lui.

\- Je parlais de lui, pas de toi. Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai envie de voir mon frère revenir encore une fois pour le voir mourir encore une fois ? Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai envie qu'il souffre encore ? Et encore ? Et encore ? Sans que jamais ta folie ne se calme ?

\- Les Winchester ont réussi.

\- Ils sont spéciales. Ils ont un ange avec eux en plus. Murphy, laisse tomber, je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

\- C'est ton frère et tu abandonnes ?

\- Son âme est sûrement au paradis où il doit être bien. S'il te plaît, simplement laisse tomber. Rentrons ensemble. Rentrons et vivons.

Murphy s'écroula sur le sol. Octavia vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi il me manque, tu le sais, tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi, je te comprends aussi. Mais il faut lâcher prise, il faut le laisser partir.

\- Je peux pas, souffla Murphy. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

\- Tu peux, jura Octavia. On va pouvoir.

Ils restèrent pleins de désespoir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Octavia ramena Murphy.

Clarke se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras :

\- J'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise.

Lexa s'approcha de lui avec l'air furieuse et il eut peur qu'elle lui fasse une prise vraiment douloureuse, mais elle le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il sentit ses côtes craquer :

\- Je suis désolé Murphy, mais il veut que tu vives, tu le sais. Et on veut tous ça. Que tu restes avec nous.

Jasper et Monty se jetèrent littéralement sur lui et il se retrouva par terre avec des adolescents cramponnés à lui comme des enfants.

\- Tu pars plus maintenant, d'accord ? Réclama Jasper.

\- Tu dois m'aider à faire mes devoirs, renchérit Monty.

\- Et les miens.

Comment réagiraient-ils ces deux inséparables s'ils perdaient leur moitié…

Murphy resta. Il se força à sourire, il fut gentil avec tout le monde. Il fit ses corvées de toilette et nettoya même tout le bunker. Il offrit une lance à Lexa et un nouvel arc à Clarke. Il aida les deux plus jeunes à faire leur devoir. Il dormit (DORMIT seulement) avec Octavia pour se rappeler de l'odeur de Bellamy. Tous, ils étaient sa famille. Clarke avait été la meilleure amie de Bellamy et était devenue la sienne. Lexa était comme un mère autoritaire. Jasper et Monty des mignons petits frères. Octavia une sœur, un soutient, sa canne pour ne pas s'écrouler. Tous ils comptaient pour lui et Murphy se serait sacrifié pour chacun d'entre eux, peut-être même qu'il les aurait ramenés à la vie eux aussi, il n'en savait rien. Ils étaient son univers, mais l'univers avait été engloutit par un trou noir.

Un trou qui prenait trop d'espace, une absence immense qui brisait Murphy, qui le vidait de tout à l'intérieur, le réduisant à un grand vide. Il hurlait la nuit parce que Bellamy n'arrêtait jamais de mourir dans ses bras et Octavia ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle comprenait bien sûr, mais il n'y avait simplement rien à dire pour effacer cette douleur insupportable.

Le silence l'engloutissait. Jasper et Monty, les inséparables. Clarke et Lexa, les mamans. Octavia la frangine. Tout devenait sombre. Froid, lourd. Il les aimait.

Mais il aimait Bellamy encore plus.

Et ça le tuait de vivre sans lui.

Clarke se leva tôt ce matin-là. Murphy était assis sur le canapé en train de mettre ses chaussures.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais acheter des croissants, répondit-il.

Il se leva, avança vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue.

\- Toi et les autres, je vous aimes. Dit-il. À tout à l'heure.

Clarke ne réussit pas à le retenir. Elle le regarda de partir, son dos s'éloignant, disparaissant derrière la porte qui se referma sur lui.

Elle eut son cœur qui se serra, avant de se briser un peu.

Clarke savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais…

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai enfin écris une fic qui mêle les 100 et Supernatural, et faut qu'elle soit hyper triste. En tout cas ce défi d'Halloween m'a super inspiré et j'étais vraiment heureuse d'écrire cette fic, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review.


End file.
